1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image pick-up lens systems, and particularly to a wide-angle image pick-up lens system and a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that vehicles such as cars and trucks have blind spots when an operator uses mirrors. Therefore, a camera-based rear view vision system has been proposed to eliminate the blind spots.
Typically, the camera-based rear view vision system includes a camera located on the rear of the vehicle. However, viewing angles of the typical camera used in the vision systems are narrow and may still leave blind spots.
Therefore, what is desired is to provide a camera with a wide-angle image pick-up lens system and a vehicle with the same for providing viewing angles that eliminate blind spots around the vehicle.